


The Morning After

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [146]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity fell asleep after agreeing to be in a relationship with Oliver and Tommy. Now that she's awake, a naked Felicity is trying to figure out how to get out of Tommy's bed without either of them noticing.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> With this installment we shift from the latest point on their timeline to the beginning of their relationship. Poor Felicity is feeling awkward and is questioning whether the decision she made was sound or if her brain had been addled by Oliver and Tommy's kisses.
> 
> This installment is 11/146. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by ENSM31

 

“Gotham will be in town next week,” Tommy whispered. “We should go to a game.”

“You hate basketball,” Oliver whispered back.

“They opened a Chik-Fil-A at the arena,” Felicity mumbled into her pillow without thinking.

Felicity had been awake for a minute and had been trying to figure out a way to get out of Tommy’s warm and comfortable bed. She was naked. Oliver and Tommy were not. She could feel her cheeks flaming as she remembered the orgasm the guys had given her. It wasn’t the first time she’d had oral sex, but it was, by far, the best orgasm she’d ever had.

It wasn’t just the world’s best orgasm and the fact that she was naked that had her paralyzed in Tommy’s bed. She, Felicity Smoak, MIT graduate, Queen Consolidated employee, partner of the Arrow, had agreed to have sex with two men, and not just any two men, but Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn. Having sex with two men was probably less crazy than agreeing to date them both. She bit her lip to keep from groaning at her predicament. It was easy to fall into Tommy’s bed when Oliver and Tommy were making her knees weak from their kisses. She’d totally ignored the logic side of her brain that had been screaming at her to run. All the doubts and fears she had before they started touching her came racing back. She was in love with both Oliver and Tommy and the choice they’d made, while their passions were running high, could only end in disaster.

“That was our secret,” Tommy said with feigned outrage. “You agreed not to tell Oliver about my shameful obsession with fried chicken sandwiches.”

Felicity lowered the blanket from over her head, “He knows all about my unhealthy burger obsession.”

“The fact that I plan layovers based on which airport has a Chik-fil-a is something that Ollie doesn’t need to know about,” Tommy said with a straight face.

“Layovers?” Oliver asked with confusion. “Since when do you not fly direct?”

“Since I discovered Chik-fil-a,” Tommy grinned.

Felicity wondered if Oliver really didn’t know that Tommy was broke. Yes, he drew some income off the interest of his trust fund, but he anonymously donated every penny he received to charities operating in the Glades. Tommy was completely living off his salary from Verdant, which, since the Undertaking, was respectable, but by no means lavish.

Felicity’s stomach growled, causing Oliver and Tommy to smile.

“You’re hungry. I can make you something,” Oliver offered.

“You can cook?” Felicity asked with disbelief. Tommy had cooked for her a lot since they’d become friends, but not once had she ever heard Oliver talk about cooking.

“Yes, I can cook,” Oliver said defensively.

Felicity shrugged an apology, “I thought it was Tommy’s thing.”

“Who do you think taught Tommy?” Oliver asked.

Felicity looked furtively between Oliver and Tommy before answering, “Raisa?”

“Well, she taught me too,” Oliver grumbled.

Felicity moved to kiss Oliver when she remembered she was naked. She held the blanket close to her chest and laid back down.

“Are you getting shy on us, Smoak?” Tommy teased lightly.

“No – it’s just – do we all kiss now? Is that something I can do?” Felicity stammered. “I mean – if I want to kiss you, I’m allowed to kiss you, right? The morning after is supposed to be all awkward and weird with the newness and everything, but this isn’t even the morning after, it’s the evening of and I don’t know how it gets more awkward than me waking up naked and you guys aren’t – and I just made it more awkward – I really need to stop talking.”

“You can kiss me whenever you want.” Oliver held out a t-shirt to her and smiled, “We’ll let you put some clothes on. I think we should talk.”

 

Felicity quickly got dressed, but she couldn’t bring herself to stand up and walk out of Tommy’s bedroom. Even the smell of something delicious wasn’t powerful enough to lure her into a conversation. Never, in the history of the world, did, _we should talk_ , ever lead to something good.

“We can do dinner in bed, if you want,” Tommy offered. He smiled hesitantly from the doorway, like he was afraid to enter his own room. “Or, we can go straight to dessert.”

“That’s okay. I’ll come to the kitchen,” she said while staring at her hands.

“Dessert – that was a joke.” Tommy hesitated for a moment before he entered the room and sat beside her. “Did I mess everything up?” he asked, his voice trembling.

Felicity turned to him in surprise. “I don’t think you messed anything up. I think I’ve got too many thoughts racing around up here,” she tapped her forehead.

Tommy took hold of her hands, “You think this is messed up?”

“Isn’t it?” Felicity’s eyes filled with tears and she squeezed them shut.

“Felicity,” Tommy said like a prayer.

Tommy’s lips brushed against hers. They were soft and his kiss was gentle and undemanding. Felicity chased his lips when he pulled back. Her desire was all the encouragement Tommy needed. He sucked on her bottom lip before his tongue licked into her mouth and tangled with her tongue. He stroked the roof of her mouth, causing Felicity to whimper. Her hands fisted in his shirt and she pulled him closer as she laid back on the bed. Tommy followed her, his weight reassuring against her.

“I don’t want to ever stop kissing you,” she admitted when they broke their kiss.

“Then don’t,” he rested his forehead against hers.

Felicity lightly scratched her fingers across his jaw. She’d been thinking about kissing Tommy for months, Oliver even longer, and now that she knew what it felt like to kiss them, she was addicted. “I’m afraid,” she whispered against Tommy’s lips.

“About what?” Oliver asked.

Felicity and Tommy both turned towards the sound of Oliver’s voice, but neither made any effort to separate. She let go of Tommy with one hand and reached for Oliver. He took her hand and laid beside them on the bed.

Oliver kissed her hand, “Tell us what you’re afraid of.”

“When we kissed the first time, I went home and cried myself to sleep,” she confessed.

“Our kisses weren’t that bad,” Tommy teased gently.

Felicity chuckled, “No, they weren’t. That’s why I cried. I thought I was never going to kiss either of you again. I thought you might never speak to me again.” Felicity lowered her eyes, “I thought that after the kiss you shared, neither of you would want to kiss me again.”

“Clearly,” Tommy kissed the tip of her nose, “that’s not the case.”

She smiled shyly, “Clearly.”

“But you’re still afraid,” Oliver said, still focused on her original concern.

“None of us have a great track record when it comes to relationships,” she needlessly reminded them. “These past few months, I’ve never been happier and the two of you are a large reason why. Are we going to destroy our friendships for a relationship that is unthinkable?”

“You’re afraid this is going to end badly?” Tommy asked.

“Yes. Aren’t you?” Felicity responded.

“Yes,” Oliver answered.

“No,” Tommy answered at the same time.

“No?” Felicity and Oliver asked together.

“No, because we won’t let it end badly,” Tommy insisted. “We know that we’re going to have to work harder at this than any relationship we’ve ever been in because that’s the only way we get to have everything we want. I know I want to be with both of you.”

“Felicity is right,” Oliver said. “This relationship is a big risk for all of us. We are putting everything on the line if we choose to keep going. We’re asking a lot of you, Felicity. We know we are. We agonized over this before we asked you.”

“We can lose so much,” Felicity tightened her grip on Tommy. “Business partnerships. Friendships. Love. We can lose it all.”

“For me – you’re both worth it. I’m willing to risk everything if it means that I get to have both of you,” Tommy said passionately. “Wanting both of you and thinking I’d have to lose one to have the other, that was agony. I will do whatever it takes to not fuck this up.”

Oliver clasped Tommy by the back of the neck and guided their lips together. When he finished kissing Tommy, Oliver lowered his lips to Felicity.

Felicity opened herself to Oliver and greedily kissed him back. His kisses felt forbidden and her heart raced thinking that, if this didn’t work, they were a limited supply. Tommy was right. She was willing to risk everything for them, because they were worth it. If any three people could make this arrangement work, it was them. She had no choice, but to believe that. The alternative was unthinkable.

“You’re both worth the risk,” Oliver said, breaking into a smile. “I don’t want to go back to the way things were – that was agony.”

“Me neither,” Felicity agreed. “You’re both worth it. So, what now?”

“I’m going to finish making dinner,” Oliver said, rising from the bed. “You’re both going to keep me company. We’ll discuss where we’re going on our first official date.”

Felicity frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked with concern.

“We haven’t gone on a date and you’ve already seen me naked,” she said.

Smug grins spread across Oliver and Tommy’s lips.

Tommy shrugged, “I’m not complaining. Are you complaining, Ollie?”

“Definitely not,” Oliver answered. “Besides, you’ve seen me naked.”

“Oliver, you were bleeding to death,” she stammered. “I was looking at bullet holes, not your penis – and trying very hard not to throw up.” Felicity placed her hand over her mouth, “Oh my god, did I say penis?”

Tommy snorted as he tried to smother his own laughter.

“It was the blood,” Felicity stammered. “That’s what was making me nauseous.”

“You sure it wasn’t his penis?” Tommy asked as he wiped his eyes. “Maybe it was his ass?”

Felicity playfully shoved at Tommy, “Trust me, his body is nothing to throw up over.”

Tommy’s cheeks grew pink, “I remember.”

The tips of Oliver’s ears were bright red. He rolled his eyes before walking away, “Well, if we don’t decide on where we’re going on a first date, there will be no more nudity.”

Felicity followed Oliver. The threat of not getting her chance to see Tommy and Oliver in all their glory was all the motivation she needed. “Can we really go out in public on a date?”

“As long as we establish some rules and follow them, I don’t see why the three of us can’t go out on dates,” Oliver answered as he turned the stove back on.

“What kind of rules?” she asked.

“Appropriate and inappropriate touching,” Tommy answered. “I think as long as Ollie and I don’t have any physical contact and neither of us kiss you, we should be okay. We’ll just look like three friends out on the town.”

“I’m not a very good actress, and he’s terrible,” she said pointing to Oliver.

“Hey,” Oliver pointed to himself, “secret identity.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “You are - the worst – liar I have ever known.”

“We don’t have to act, we just need to act like we don’t kiss or see each other naked,” Tommy said. “Oliver and I got away with it for years. I don’t see why we can’t keep fooling everyone.”

“I’m affectionate,” Felicity said. “If I can’t hold your arm or hug you, it will be too weird.”

“Luckily, our culture is comfortable with platonic female affection. Only male platonic affection is viewed suspiciously,” Tommy reasoned. “You can be yourself with us, just no touching that can only be construed as romantic.”

“I think it will still be hard,” Felicity said with concern.

“Think of it as a challenge,” Oliver countered.

Tommy waggled his eyebrows, “Think of how turned on we’ll be when we get back here after our date.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Felicity teased.

Oliver poured them each a glass of wine. “To us,” he toasted.

“To first dates,” Felicity held out her glass.

“To our last first date,” Tommy held out his glass.

Felicity smiled at Tommy’s certainty. She surprised herself with how much she liked the idea of going on her last first date. “You’re that confident?”

“He came back from the dead and you’re an absolute miracle who appeared in my life when I needed one. I believe all things are possible when we follow our hearts,” Tommy answered.

“I’ll drink to that,” Oliver said tapping his glass to Felicity’s.

Felicity tapped her glass to Tommy’s, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> I'm back with a Wednesday update. I thought we could all use a little early OT3 when everything was fresh and new and exciting. I hope to have something up this weekend too.
> 
> I am thinking of doing holiday postings again this year. Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see in this verse for the Merlyn-Queen-Smoak holidays. It can be anywhere on their timeline. 
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
